piffandomcom-20200223-history
DEPARTMENT OF THE ENVIRONMENT, TRANSPORT AND THE REGIONS - The "What's it like?" campaign
Four equally scary and thought provoking PIFs from the UK in 1999 (It's also one of my favorite TV campaigns out there) MIKE AND JOY DESCRIPTION: The first thing we see in this PIF is an angel ornament next to a window, before cutting to some text that says "WHAT'S IT LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE?" then cutting to some shots of mike and joy in their living room as they explain what happened to their daughter. Joy: "THERE'S JUST A VOID... AND THERE'S NOTHING TO FILL IT... NOTHING AT ALL." Mike: "THE DRIVER HAD BEEN DRINKING... AND JUST, SMASHED HIS CAR INTO THE BACK OF MICHELLE'S CAR... AND SHE DIED OF HEAD INJURIES" Joy: "OH, SHE WAS LOVELY... SHE WAS FULL OF ENERGY... FULL OF ENTHUSIASM... EVEN IF I COULD JUST HOLD HER HAND FOR FIVE MINUTES OR... TELL HER AGAIN HOW MUCH I LOVE HER... OR JUST TOUCH HER HAIR... I WOULD... GIVE THE WORLD FOR THAT." We then see a close up shot of a photo of Michelle before fading to some text that says: "THIS MILLENNIUM TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK ABOUT THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" Then fading to some more text that says: ""PLEASE DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE" AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Medium. This is the only PIF out of the four featured here that only shows the people being interviewed and nothing more. Which is why the scare factor is lower. DAVID DESCRIPTION: We first see a man holding his arms out and slowly clenching his fists as it cuts to some text that says: "WHAT'S IT LIKE TO KILL SOMEONE?" We then see a close up of the killer's face (David) as he explains what it's like: "LONELINESS... EMPTINESS... PAINFUL... DOESN'T SEEM ANY WAY OUT..." We then see a black and white shot of a road filled with mist. It then cuts back to a zoomed out shot of David as he says: "MY YOUNGER TWO CHILDREN DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M IN HERE. THEY KEEP SAYING, APOLOGISE AND THEY WILL LET YOU COME HOME." We then see a man on all fours only wearing underpants as lights spin round him "THEY DON'T QUITE REALISE WHAT I'VE DONE" Then cutting back to david... "THE OLD LADY THAT I CRASHED INTO, SHE... UM..." We then see some split-second shots of: * blood being poured onto a wooden floor, shot from a 90° angle, * some snakes * a person's arm drenched in dirt (or black and white blood, I can't really tell) * A man's body having water thrown on it * and finally we see what looks like to be the same man having his back snapped for a split second David then continues to talk, "...SHE DIED" "...AND HER FACE COMES BACK EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES" We then see the same man from before as he cowards in a dark corner with his hands over his face as the camera distorts "I FIND MYSELF GOING BACK IN MY DREAM, TO TRY AND SAY THE THINGS I WANTED TO SAY BUT, IT NEVER HAPPENS" We then see some more distorted shots of * a driving car * a tree * the man's face and hand in the grass * and finally another shot of the man in the dark corner before cutting back to a close up of David "I SORT OF WISH I COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING IN THE HOSPITAL... BUT THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD HAVE SAID, NOT TO MAKE IT ANY BETTER. BECAUSE NOTHING WOULD HAVE MADE IT BETTER" In the final shot we see the nameless man standing up with his arms out, looking upwards as lights spin round him. it then cuts to text that says: "PLEASE DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE" AVAILABILITY: Uncommon, seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: High. The visual effects and the interview with the drink driver as a whole is enough to scare someone. TERRY DESCRIPTION: The first thing we see is the Unnamed man (Who from now on I'm going to call Underpants man) Standing in the corner of a black, empty room. Text then appears on the screen that says: "WHAT'S IT LIKE TO KILL SOMEONE?" We then see Terry, sitting down in an empty room as he responds with: "THERE WAS NO INTENT... IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO HAPPEN. BUT, YES I KILLED SOMEBODY." We then see some back-to-the-future-style fire tracks appear on screen for a split second as it then cuts back to Terry talking about how he killed someone: "I WAS DRIVING HOME IN THE MORNING, WHEN I THOUGHT I WAS OKAY, BUT OBVIOUSLY I WASN'T." We then see the same shots of the car and tree with distorted camera from the "David" PIF before it cuts back to Terry as he says: "I'VE LEFT A HUSBAND AND CHILDREN... WITHOUT A MOTHER AND A WIFE." It then cuts to a fuzzy shot of Underpants man standing in a corner with his hands over his face and then walking over to the corner of a dark room with his hands stretched out. "AND I'VE GOT TO LIVE WITH THAT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE" "VERY VIVID NIGHTMARES..." Then we see what looks like to be a red cloth fly across the screen before cutting back to Terry a second later. "MORE REALISTIC THAN ANYTHING I CAN ACTUALLY REMEMBER." We then see a forest covered in mist with some cards and flowers attached to a single tree, Implied to be where the victim died. "I'M JUST VERY SORRY FOR MY VICTIMS... THE HUSBAND, THE CHILDREN AND THEIR FAMILY" It then cuts to one last scene with Underpants man in the corner of a dark room with his hand over his face. It then cuts to text that says "PLEASE DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE" AVAILABILITY: Uncommon, seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: High, bordering on Nightmare JOHN (Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find this PIF. But you are still able to watch it on HelloImAPizza's "TOP 10: SCARIEST DRINK DRIVING PSAS" video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLpp17O9rHc) DESCRIPTION: We start off with the same shot used with the man on all fours seen in "Dave" as text appears saying... (You guessed it) "WHAT'S IT LIKE TO KILL SOMEONE?" We then see john, sitting on a lone chair in an empty room (Which looks exactly like the one used in "Terry") as he says: "YOU DON'T GO OUT TO KILL ANYBODY..." "NEVER GO OUT WITH THE INTENTION AND SAY TO YOURSELF: OH, TODAY I'M GOING TO RUN DOWN A PEDESTRIAN." We then see a closeup of his face as he says "FEW BEERS WITH THE FRIENDS..." He shakes his head "BANG" We then see a first person perspective of Underpants man ''walking through a dark narrow hall(?) "SEEING THE HEAD COME THROUGH THE WINDSCREEN AGAIN" We then see Underpants man stretching his arms out as the camera distorts. Then cutting back to John. "VIVIDLY, LIKE IT'S THERE TODAY, NOW." We then see a car driving through a distorted camera before showing us shots of ''Underpants man. it then cuts back to johns face. "I CAN'T TAKE THAT BACK" We see a light on a string swing past the camera in the dark hallway before cutting to john again. "BUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT... THAT I'VE BECOME KILLER" The final shot shows Underpants man at the end of the dark hallway where the camera distorts. Finally, the text saying "PLEASE DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE" appears on-screen. AVAILABILITY: Scarce. I couldn't find this anywhere other than HelloImAPizza's channel SCARE FACTOR: High, bordering on Nightmare. Just like Terry and David. Category:PIFs Category:Drunk Driving PIFs Category:DETR